


The Switch

by GXuniverse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Other, Switch at birth, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GXuniverse/pseuds/GXuniverse
Summary: A Halloween story I made





	The Switch

The two babies were born around the same time the clock strike midnight and it was October 31. But these babies aren’t just normal babies. They are Monsters. Werewolf And vampire.

In the castle where the blood-sucking vampire clan lived. The leader of the vampire clan, Lord Bram Von Blood, and his wife, Lady Lucy Von Blood, were happy to see their newborn son. They celebrate their son’s birth by throwing an enormous ball where they invite all the vampires. They named their son Vincent.

Not too far away from the castle, there was a clan of werewolves living in the deep, dark woods. The leader of the werewolf clan, Chief Wilfred Talbot, and his wife, Luna Talbot, howled in delight to see their newborn son. They celebrate their son’s birth by throwing an enormous feast where they invite all werewolves. They named their son Warren.

while the clans were busy celebrating their respective parties of the Boys’s birth, a trickster spirit named Jack o’lantern heard the news. Thinking up a mean prank, he use a teleportation spell so he can sneak into their cribs when their parents aren’t looking, taken the babies and replaced them with dummies. He took them into human world.

Meanwhile, the parents were horrified to discovered their sons being replaced by dummies. Realizing it was the fae who took their sons. The clans search every place to find the boys until they went to the human world. Thankfully, tonight was Halloween where humans dressed up as monsters for trick n treating so the werewolves and vampires did not need disguised themselves as humans. After a long search, they finally find the boys sleeping each other in a casket.

unfortunately, because the babies look alike and the clans had troubled which one is the vampire or the werewolf. After a huge argument between the wild werewolves and aristocratic vampires about which one is the son of their clans’s leaders, The leaders finally had an agreement. They toss a coin and they get to pick one who they think they rightfully belong. After tossing the coin, The clans pick one but they did not know they made a foolish mistake...

**Author's Note:**

> Check out for my other accounts to know more!  
> https://www.deviantart.com/gxuniverse  
> https://mabeljonesrock.tumblr.com/  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/gxuniverse1?lang=en


End file.
